


In Hiding

by Leftypants



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftypants/pseuds/Leftypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Captian America: Civil War. *Spoilers* Sharon hadn't seen Steve in months and she had no idea where he and the others were hiding. At least, that's what she tells Ross, and all of the agents that continually question her. She had woken up next to him this morning. He had called on the burner phone a few days before, telling her one of the several possible leads would bring him to the city, and honestly, her apartment was he safest place for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised that this fic has spoilers from Captain America: Civil War. 
> 
> i've never written a Marvel fanfic before, but after seeing Civil War, I have so many ships. One of them being, Steve/Sharon, of course. :) 
> 
> I'd love comments and advice. I may have this continue as a bunch of one-shots about Steve and Sharon while he's in hiding.

Sharon hadn't seen Steve since he broke Bucky out of confinement, and she had no idea where he and the others were hiding. 

At least, that's what she tells Ross, and all of the agents that continually question her. Today was one of the rare days she knew exactly where he was, after all, she had woken up next to him that morning. 

He had called on the burner phone a few days before, telling her one of the several possible leads to understanding everything going on with Bucky would bring him to the city, and honestly, her apartment was the safest place for Steve. She had spent days sweeping over her apartment, making sure there wasn't anyone listening in. Sharon could tell when a place was bugged, she bugged Steve's old apartment when she was his neighbor, and her place was clean. 

Every so often, at least one black van would be parked on her street. A quick peek through the blinds could confirm her suspicions. Sharon wasn't dumb, she knew the FBI, the CIA, and all of those other government agencies were 'keeping an eye' on her. It wasn't a secret that she and Steve had a 'past'- even if it was just being his fake neighbor. She knew her entire office was bugged, and she knew every single call in and out of her office was tracked. She wasn't positive, but she was guessing her personal phone was the same. 

The burner phone she had received from Steve stayed in her apartment, turned off when she was gone, and never answered by her windows. Anyone else would claim she was paranoid, but she worked for the government, she knew what she was doing. She was doing everything the fugitives she chased did. It caused a creeping feeling of guilt every so often, but not enough to change her mind. She always had her blinds down, she knew any change in behavior would be suspicious and give more than enough evidence for heavier security. 

The minimal security that was in place at the moment usually meant Steve would come knocking at night, wearing a hat, sunglasses, and an oversized coat. Sharon would consider it adorable if he wasn't a wanted fugitive. 

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she knew he was at the door. The greeting was swift and generic until the door was closed. Sometimes there was an embrace, rarely, there were kisses, and once there was a full on make out on her couch. Sharon still wasn't sure exactly what they were. They didn't date. How could they? Any time Steve stepped out, he was in danger. And Steve didn't often sleep over, it would be obvious to see Captain America getting breakfast with her at Starbucks. Steve had mentioned that night Scott was the one who came with him to the city, and he wouldn't get the chopper ready until mid morning. 

Steve Rogers, THE Captain America, was always a gentleman. He never expected anything from Sharon. He was also approximately 98 years old, and had a totally different outlook on romance. With nowhere to go, their nights together were watching one of the thousands of movies Steve has been told to watch, or watching ridiculous reality shows that Steve couldn't fathom was actually real. Sharon always felt a small tinge of guilt that she was distracting him from following leads to save his best friend. Their time together was often all too brief, but she never really stopped smiling when he was around. 

One visit, she had come home late after filing out an obnoxious amount of paperwork to find Steve had let himself in and made her dinner. It was sweet and terrifyingly domestic. 

He had been in hiding for almost a year, and Sharon was lucky to see him more than once a month. The burner rang more often than it had to, that's for sure. Steve would update her on the his follow ups, sometimes to ask precedural questions, and most often to ask how she is doing. Steve had been in contact with Tony, as well, trying to convince him to rally government officials to repeal everything that had been put in place over the past 12 months. Sharon could see the tension to release control coming from Ross. It would be a long fight, and it may never end. 

Sharon was pulled from her thoughts by Steve letting out a low chuckle. Sharon rolled on her side, looking at Steve. He didn't need much sleep, and usually spent time surfing the Internet on Sharon's smart phone while she slept. 

"Apparently you're my mystery lady, and we got married in Hawaii last month." Steve spoke as he showed her the screen. Some tabloid had released horribly photoshopped photos of a man that had very little resemblance to Steve, and a brunette woman standing on a beach, presumably getting married in front of dozens of guests. Her phone looked so small in his hands. She had trouble holding it with one hand. 

Sharon let out a laugh, "You sure are romantic, I'm a very lucky girl." 

Steve shrugged, "Honestly, there's this church in Brooklyn that would have been much better." 

Sharon suddenly felt her heart flutter and her face rush. "I'd be fine with whatever." She couldn't stop the words falling from her lips. She was relieved when she saw the corners of his mouth turn up. The silence between them was comfortable as she watched Steve scroll through links and quickly skim headlines. They didn't mind the false reports, it took the eyes off of their real location for a moment, even if it was brief. 

"I don't get why every company has to have acronyms. Is that a cool thing to do now?" Sharon couldn't help but laugh. He was showing his age.


End file.
